The present invention, which originates from the PIERRE FABRE Dermatological and Cosmetological Center, relates to new cosmetic formulations, in which a novel slenderizing active principle is present in solution or in a heterogeneous suspension within a hydroalcoholic gel in the form of microgranules or microparticles, which are useful in the treatment of cellulite.
The active principle of the present invention consists essentially of an organic salt of caffeine carboxylic acid, advantageously in combination with Vitamin E or caffeine or a derivative of either or both of said compounds.
The active principle of the novel formulations of the present invention is a salt of caffeine carboxylic acid, with an organic base, having the following Formula I: ##STR1## wherein:
R+ represents a protonized organic base and preferably one of the following organic bases: ##STR2##
The active principles employed according to the present invention have been subjected to pharmacokinetic tests using caffeine carboxylic acid labelled with carbon 14.
The results of this study show that the rate of transcutaneous passage is faster when the salifying agent is an organic base, especially in the case of 3-nicotinol caffeine carboxylate which confirms the superiority of these active agents in the treatment of cellulite. The active principles of the present invention can also be advantageously employed in combination with caffeine, Vitamin E, or one of their derivatives.